Le secret de Remus Lupin
by Noir d'Encre
Summary: C'était pourtant une soirée normale, banale, mais Remus avait encore disparu. Et ce jour-là, je compris pourquoi... Ou quand Sirius découvre le secret de Remus. PdV Sirius et PdV James. Nouveau: PdV Remus.
1. Sirius

Salut, ceci est une histoire que j'ai écrite il y a un bon bout de temps. En fait, je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de la publier en l'écrivant, et jusqu'à présent, il n'y a que ma sœur à l'avoir lue. J'ai changé quelques passages en la tapant à l'ordi, mais je ne me suis révisée que sommairement. En fait, je ne me suis pas relue, paresse oblige… Je suis consciente que c'est probablement assez cliché ou déjà-vu, mais à la base, je ne croyais pas être lue et je ne me suis pas tant préoccupée d'être originale. J'écris avant tout pour mon propre plaisir. Quoiqu'il en soit, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que vous soyez francs et sans pitié dans vos commentaires, parce que je compte bien m'améliorer. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le secret de Remus Lupin**

C'était une soirée d'automne typique, le vent soufflant dehors, faisant virevolter les feuilles mortes au-dehors, sous un ciel sans nuage. C'était le 17 novembre, lors de ma seconde année au collège. C'était une soirée tout à fait normale, presque ennuyante. Et Remus avait disparu. Il avait eut l'air plutôt nerveux et fatigué, aujourd'hui. Et hier, aussi, en y pensant bien. Mais quand je l'avais cherché pour lui rendre ses notes d'histoire de la magie que je lui avais piquées, impossible de lui mettre la main dessus. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Je l'avais cherché toute la soirée. Sans succès.

Un peu découragé, je m'installai devant le feu, où James se trouvait déjà, un livre de métamorphose à la main. J'eus un léger sourire. La métamorphose était vraiment la matière de prédilection de James. Quand on le trouvait en pleine lecture, c'était plongé dans un livre de quidditch ou de métamorphose. Pas autre chose. Mais il finit par lever les yeux de sa brique pour regarder vers moi.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Sirius? me demanda-t-il.

- Non, non, ça va. C'est juste que… enfin, t'aurais pas vu Remus?

La question me préoccupait d'autant plus que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il disparaissait sans prévenir. Et ses excuses laissaient vraiment à désirer. Mais James se contenta de détourner les yeux et regarda par une fenêtre, l'air songeur.

- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par répondre, Il est peut-être parti voir sa mère?

- Sa mère?

- Ben oui, il va la voir à peu près une fois par mois, parce qu'elle est souffrante.

- Ah oui. C'est vrai.

Mais je n'étais pas convaincu. Pas du tout, même. Celle-là, c'était l'excuse la plus bidon que Remus ne nous avait jamais sortie. Et il nous la ressortait souvent, en plus. Je savais que Remus nous cachait quelque chose. Disparaître comme ça, une fois par mois environ… C'était plus que suspect.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange? demandai-je à James, qui fixait toujours la fenêtre.

- De quoi? lâcha-t-il en ramenant son attention vers moi.

- Ses disparitions, clarifiai-je, Tu ne crois pas qu'il nous cache quelque chose?

- Pourquoi ferait-il ça? demanda-t-il en fuyant mon regard.

- Bien… j'en sais rien, moi! Peut-être qu'il n'a pas assez confiance en nous?

Toute cette situation commençait à m'énerver. Ne voyait-il pas l'évidence?

- Il a peut-être un secret, concéda-t-il en me retournant un regard étrange, intense.

- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait? m'indignai-je.

Comment pouvait-il accepter cette situation aussi facilement?

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça change? demanda-t-il, toujours aussi calme.

- Hein?

- Qu'est-ce que ça change, qu'il ait un secret?

- Mais… c'est peut-être sérieux!

Et pourquoi devais-je justifier ça? Des amis devaient se faire confiance, non? Et cacher un détail grave à ses amis n'était pas la meilleure marque de confiance…

- Oui, peut-être, répondit James, mais peut-être qu'il a ses raisons. Et peut-être qu'il attend d'être prêt, pour en parler. Ou peut-être qu'il considère qu'il est mieux pour nous de ne pas savoir.

- Est-ce que tu essaies de me décourager de chercher ce qu'il nous cache? demandai-je, soupçonneux.

- Absolument pas! répondit-il avec un sourire, J'espère au contraire que tu trouveras. Mais le problème n'est peut-être pas si simple que ça.

Je trouvai sa formulation ambiguë. Lui n'avait pas l'intention de chercher? Voilà qui ne lui ressemblait pas… Il y eut un moment de silence entre nous, durant lequel je continuai de me creuser les méninges en vain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis? finis-je par demander, pour détourner la conversations, et mes pensées, par la même occasion. Le secret insoluble de Remus Lupin commençait vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs.

- Un livre de méta. C'est sur les animagi. McGonagall en a un peu parlé, au dernier cours, et je me posais quelques questions sur le sujet.

- Genre quoi?

N'importe quoi pour empêcher Remus d'investir mes pensées et m'exaspérer à distance, par le fait même.

- Les signes distinctifs. Souvent, c'est la forme des lunettes ou un truc du genre, alors je me demandais, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si un animagus changeait de style de lunettes ou arrêtait d'en porter? Le signe distinctif changerait, lui aussi?

- Urg… étrange. Drôle de question… où t'es allé pêcher ça?

- Bah, comme ça… Ça ne t'intrique pas toi?

Non, pas du tout. Je m'en fichais complètement. Et à voir son sourire en coin, il en était parfaitement conscient.

- Mais bon, reprit-il, jusqu'à maintenant, ce bouquin n'est pas très utile. Je crois que je vais finir par poser la question à McGonagall en personne.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, durant lequel je tentai d'imaginer la tête de McGo, s'il le faisait vraiment. Mais n'étant pas tellement d'humeur à plaisanter, je finis par me lever pour rejoindre le dortoir, laissant James à ses lectures insolites.

Tout ça me mettait de mauvaise humeur. Je savais qu'un de mes meilleurs potes me cachait volontairement quelque chose d'important, car quoiqu'en dise James, j'étais persuadé que c'était une information capitale, et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Las, je m'accotai à la fenêtre du dortoir pour regarder les étoiles. C'était un réflexe que j'avais depuis longtemps, quand j'étais perdu et/ou déprimé, et/ou frustré contre la vie. Je trouvais Sirius, dans le firmament. Ainsi, j'avais l'impression de me détacher de mon corps pour rejoindre les étoiles, où tout était plus simple, et ça me calmait. Là-haut, la vie n'était ni injuste, ni cruelle.

Quand il s'était aperçu que j'avais l'habitude de faire ça, James avait affirmé qu'en fait, ça ne faisait que me réconcilier avec mon côté narcissique, que c'était pour ça que je me sentais en paix. Ça m'avait bien fait rire.

Mais ce jour-là, ce ne fut pas Sirius qui attira mon attention, ce fut la lune. La lune bien ronde et lumineuse, au milieu de la voûte céleste. La pleine lune. Une hypothèse à laquelle je n'avais pas songé me traversa l'esprit. _Remus disparaissait une fois par mois._ Une hypothèse si folle que je la repoussai aussitôt. _Il était toujours fatigué un peu avant et un peu après ses disparitions._ Non, c'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit possible. Et pourtant, cette idée ne cessait de revenir s'imposer à moi, comme pour me narguer. Et pourtant, tout s'emboîtait. Et si c'était vrai? Que devais-je faire, alors? Que devais-je faire si Remus était réellement un loup-garou?

L'image de Remus s'imposa alors à mon esprit. Son visage gentil et indulgent, sa silhouette frêle et son sourire timide. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas rire. Lui? Un loup-garou? Et puis quoi encore? Et moi, j'étais un vampire, peut-être? Pfft. Complètement ridicule. C'était simplement impossible.

C'est à ce moment précis que James et Peter firent irruption dans le dortoir, me prenant en flagrant délit de fou rire stupide et inexpliqué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? me demanda Peter.

James, lui, me dévisageait comme si j'étais devenu cinglé, ce qui était peut-être le cas…

- En fait, je pensais à…

Je m'interrompit en jetant un coup d'œil à la lune. Et je perdis mon sourire.

- Non, rien… terminai-je maladroitement.

Si… Si jamais c'était vrai?

Je me glissai dans mon lit et tirai mes rideaux sans autre commentaire. Je dus paraître étrange pour mes amis, mais ils n'insistèrent pas. Toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées vers un certain Remus Lupin. Il fallait que je vérifie. Il fallait que je sois sûr.

Le lendemain fut une des plus pénibles journées de mon existence. Je n'avais trouvé qu'un seul moyen pour vérifier mon hypothèse, mais il me mettait mal à l'aise. Je savais que les loups-garous étaient particulièrement allergiques à l'argent. Tout le monde savait ça. Or, j'avais dans mes bagages un lourd bracelet en argent frappé aux armoiries des Black, que ma mère m'avait forcé à traîner avec moi. Alors, mon test était simple. Si le contact avec le bijou ne faisait rien à Remus, j'aurais la preuve qu'il n'était effectivement pas un loup-garou, et j'aurais honte de mes soupçons. Mais j'avais horriblement peur que ça soit vrai. Comment devrais-je réagir, dans ce cas? Ah! Mais de toute façon, c'était sûrement autre chose. Je devais cesser de m'en faire. C'était impossible. _Impossible._

Toute la journée, je fus stressé. Je surveillais l'arrivée de Remus, écoutant à peine quand on m'adressait la parole, répondant des banalités sans queue ni tête. J'étais inattentif en cours, encore plus que d'habitude. J'étais ailleurs. Quelques fois, James tenta de me parler, probablement à propos de mon état inquiétant, du moins, je crois qu'il tenta de me parler, étant donné que je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'il me disait. Et quelques fois, je ne l'entendais même pas. Dire que j'étais chamboulé était un euphémisme. L'incertitude me tuait.

Finalement, Remus réapparut vers l'heure du souper, l'air plutôt mal en point, et fatigué à l'épuisement. Et comme d'habitude, personne ne posa de questions. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait abandonné l'idée d'obtenir la vérité par un interrogatoire.

Mais ce ne fut que vers la fin de la soirée que je trouvai une occasion de passer à l'acte. Avant, il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un dans mon chemin. James, le plus souvent, ou Peter, quelques fois. Mais Remus s'était couché assez tôt, et je saisis cette occasion. Peter se gavait de bonbons volés dans la cuisine et James parlait quidditch avec son capitaine d'équipe. Ils n'étaient pas près de monter se coucher. Parfait. Je me glissai donc subtilement dans le dortoir.

En faisant le moins de bruit possible, je m'approchai du lit de mon ami. Je le regardai dormir un instant. Il était couché sur le ventre, la tête de côté, la bouche entrouverte. Il paraissait tellement vulnérable ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas être un loup-garou. C'était impossible. Les loups-garous étaient des êtres maléfiques et cruels. Ils nous étaient inférieurs. Ils étaient bestiaux, aussi bêtes que des animaux, agissant par instinct, celui de tuer. Ils étaient violents et irrationnels. Remus était gentil. Il était serviable, il aimait aider les autres. Il était intelligent, aussi, et il aidait Peter avec ses devoirs. Il était poli, calme et posé, il était timide. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les loups-garous. Il ne pouvait pas en être un.

C'est donc empli de certitude que j'approchai le lourd bracelet en argent de sa main, intimement persuadé qu'il ne se passerait rien. Lentement, avec une fascination morbide en ce moment d'anticipation et d'attente. Plus que quelques centimètres et je serais fixé. Je sentis mon cœur accélérer. Je saurais la vérité quelle qu'elle soit.

Mais tout à coup, une autre main entra dans mon champ de vision, me saisissant brutalement le poignet, me faisant échapper le bracelet par la même occasion. Surpris, je levai les yeux pour me retrouver nez à nez avec James. Jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi. Il avait les sourcils froncés et me toisait avec incompréhension et colère. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il avait vraiment l'air furieux, et c'était franchement impressionnant. Je tentai de m'éloigner, mais il me retenait toujours. Et lorsque je voulus me libérer, il resserra sa prise encore plus fort.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais? lâcha-t-il d'une voix difficilement contrôlée, vibrante de colère retenue.

Sur le coup, je ne sus quoi répondre. J'aurais voulu disparaître dans le plancher. J'aurais voulu échapper à son regard.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu faire ça, Sirius?

- Je… je… balbutiai-je, secoué par son attitude, presque effrayé par sa colère.

Bon, d'accord, pas presque. Il m'impressionnait vraiment. Il réussissait vraiment à m'effrayer, aussi absurde que ça paraisse. Mais à ce moment, je posai les yeux sur Remus, dans une tentative d'éviter le regard de James, et je l'aperçus éveillé, sans doute dérangé par notre échange, nous regardant d'un air perdu et légèrement apeuré. Alors, je sentis la colère monter en moi. C'était James qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. De quel droit se permettait-il de me faire la morale et de se mettre en colère contre moi? Remus était peut-être un loup-garou, bordel! Ce n'était tout de même pas un détail insignifiant!

- Il fallait que je vérifie! m'écriai-je d'une voix plus sèche et plus forte que je ne l'aurais voulu, Ça me paraissait dément, mais tout collait. Il fallait que je soit sûr que ce n'était pas le cas.

Je n'osais pas dire à voix haute ma théorie, car quelque part, ça aurait été affirmer qu'elle était plausible. Mais le regard de James se durcit davantage. Remus, lui, semblait complètement perdu. Puis, James explosa. Il ne cria pas, mais sa voix tremblait de mépris et de colère, ce qui me donna un coup encore plus violent :

- Mais n'as-tu pas envisagé ce qui se passerait si tu avais raison? N'es-tu pas conscient de l'effet qu'a l'argent sur les loups-garous? Pauvre con! Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à faire, abruti? Lui faire du mal?

Même en fixant James d'un air probablement complètement ahuri, je ne pus manquer la teinte blême que prit le visage de Remus. Moi-même, je n'en menais pas plus large. Je mis un instant à analyser les paroles de James. Et je réalisai qu'il avait raison. Pas une seconde je n'avais envisagé les conséquences de mon geste, si j'avais raison. J'étais obnubilé par toute cette histoire de secret et d'hypothèses, et à aucun moment je n'avais pris le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences que mes actes auraient sur Remus. Je n'avais pensé qu'à moi. J'avais cherché à vérifier mes hypothèses sans réfléchir plus profondément, j'avais refusé et repoussé l'idée que j'aie pu me lier d'amitié avec un loup-garou. J'en avais été dégoûté, au fond de moi, je devais bien l'avouer. Cette pensée m'effrayait. J'avais appris, dans mon enfance, à mépriser les loups-garous. Et la remarque de James me faisait réaliser, avec horreur, que j'avais été prêt à blesser Remus, mon ami, égoïstement, pour être sûr, et je compris que, si blesser Remus ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit, c'était parce que, inconsciemment, je me disais que s'il était réellement un loup-garou, alors ce n'était pas grave, comme on me l'avait appris. Et je fus complètement dégoûté de moi-même. J'aurais préféré que James me frappe, ça aurait été moins brutal. Je me disais l'ami de Remus, alors que j'étais prêt à lui faire du mal, aussi simplement? Alors que je me fichais de ce qui lui arrivait, s'il n'était pas comme je le voulais? Alors que je n'étais pas prêt à l'accepter? Et par-dessus le marché, je lui reprochais de ne pas nous faire confiance. Je n'étais pas digne de confiance, voilà la vérité.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. James était bien trop en colère pour ajouter quoique ce soit, et Remus, trop horrifié pour réagir. Et moi, j'étais dans mon débat intérieur, à opposer mon éducation et mon amitié, en plein conflit de valeurs. On m'avait enfoncé très profondément dans le crâne que jamais je ne devais approcher de loups-garous. Mais Remus était mon ami. Du moins, il l'était, jusqu'à maintenant. L'était-il encore, maintenant que le voile était levé? Pouvais-je réellement continuer d'être ami avec lui, tout en sachant qu'il était un monstre? Pouvais-je lui pardonner de nous l'avoir caché? Pouvais-je à nouveau lui faire confiance, alors qu'il nous avait menti? Alors qu'il était une bête sanguinaire? Mais, pouvais-je l'abandonner ainsi? Pouvais-je réellement le rejeter? Pouvais-je le condamner pour quelque chose qui n'était sûrement même pas de sa faute, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas voulu, qu'il n'avait pas chercher? Pouvais-je le blâmer d'avoir réagi comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait, en tentant de nous le cacher? Et avais-je envie de tourner le dos à notre complicité?

Je fus sorti de mon introspection lorsque Remus se leva, pour s'enfuir vers la sortie. James, me lâchant enfin, l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule. J'observai Remus un court instant. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, il avait la respiration saccadée, et il était plus pâle qu'un fantôme. Il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes ou de se mettre à hurler son désespoir et sa peur. Et en le voyant ainsi, je sus que ma décision était prise depuis bien longtemps. Me plaçant devant lui, je le forçai à croiser mon regard.

- Eh! Remus! On est amis. Ne crois pas que ça va changer quoi que ce soit, tes histoires de hurlement à la lune. Chacun ses défauts, non? Moi je ronfle et je laisse traîner mes chaussettes sales au pied de ton lit, c'est pas vraiment mieux…

Il écarquilla les yeux tellement grand que je ne pus retenir mon rire. Il avait l'air complètement ahuri.

- J'appuie Sirius, lança James avec un sourire franc, toute colère subitement disparue, Franchement, poursuivit-il, si tu croyais te débarrasser de nous si facilement, tu t'es trompé. Tu n'as pas fini de nous endurer. À moins, bien sûr, que les chaussettes sales de Sirius te dérangent…

Et alors, je vis les yeux de Remus s'embuer. Il eut un pâle sourire et chancela légèrement. C'est vrai qu'avec la pleine lune de la veille, il devait être épuisé par-dessus le marché. James et moi réagîmes de concert, le saisissant chacun par un bras pour l'aidé à s'asseoir sur son lit, nous installant à ses côtés. Remus s'essuya les yeux de la paume de la main. Geste inutile, à mon humble avis, au vu de la force du torrent qui s'en écoulait.

- Je… excusez-moi, commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante d'émotion, je sais que… que j'aurais dû vous en parler mais, j'avais tellement peur… Je veux dire… depuis que je suis tout petit, les gens ont peur de moi et me méprisent, alors je pensais que si vous compreniez vous… comme tous les autres, vous…

- Ça va, l'interrompit James, alors que Remus s'emmêlait dans ses mots, On comprend très bien tout ça. Mais sache qu'à l'avenir, tu peux avoir confiance en nous.

- On ne te laissera pas tomber, renchéris-je en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Remus sembla enfin se calmer. Il cessa peu à peu de trembler et murmura un dernier « merci », avant de s'abandonner contre moi. En fait, au bout d'un moment, je réalisai qu'en fait, il s'était tout bonnement rendormi…

Avec l'aide de James, je réussis à le recoucher plus convenablement. Puis, je considérai James d'un regard perçant, alors qu'il avait les yeux toujours sur notre ami.

- Depuis quand tu le sais? finis-je par lui demander.

- Oh! Depuis… Depuis le mois de mars dernier, je crois. Ou peut-être février.

- Quoi, si longtemps?

Et il n'avait pas songé à en informer son meilleur pote? Il n'avait rien dit, à personne? Et pire, il s'est arrangé pour me faire mariner dans ma propre ignorance et mes questions sans réponses! Il dut sentir mon agacement, car il trouva le besoin de se justifier.

- Ça fait un bon moment, mais je n'osais pas trop en parler, poursuivit-il. Je me disais que peut-être valait-il mieux d'attendre que Remus soit prêt à aborder le sujet de lui-même. Et puis, de quel droit aurais-je pu colporter ses secrets comme ça, à tout le monde? C'était ses affaires, quand même. Et je ne pouvais prévoir ta réaction avec certitude, c'est quand même un gros morceau. Si ça avait du mal se passer, ça aurait pu être catastrophique. Et pourtant, j'ai tergiversé des millions de fois, à revenir sur ma décision encore et encore, et à décider de me taire à la dernière minute. J'aurais pu en parler à Remus, aussi, mais je ne voulais pas lui mettre la pression ni l'effrayer. Et pour être franc, je n'avais simplement aucune idée de la manière d'aborder le sujet, que ce soit avec toi, Peter ou Remus. Alors je me dégonflais souvent à la dernière minute. Pathétique, non?

Et au vu de la longueur de son discours, il se sentait légèrement coupable d'avoir gardé tout ça pour lui, aussi. Je hochai la tête, pour le rassurer. Il était vrai que c'était un sujet délicat et plus compliqué qu'on pourrait le croire. Personnellement, je le trouvais impressionnant d'avoir pu faire comme si de rien n'était et d'être passé par la prise de conscience sans avoir fait de vagues et sans se faire remarquer, et surtout, sans avoir besoin des conseils de qui que ce soit, en gardant tout ça en lui. Selon moi, il avait moins merdé que moi avec mes histoires de vérifications. Il avait été beaucoup plus subtil, en tout cas. Machinalement, je ramassai le bracelet qui traînait toujours sur le sol et je le jetai par la fenêtre. Et quand Peter fit irruption dans la pièce, nous étions toujours debout, James et moi, à regarder dehors en silence. Nous échangeâmes alors un regard et nous n'eûmes pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. Il faudrait bien expliquer tout ça à Peter, aussi. Mais ce soir-là, nous avions été suffisamment éprouvés. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers nos lits respectifs, dans un synchronisme parfait et laissâmes Peter à ses interrogations. Les explications attendraient le lendemain.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Si c'est le cas, faites moi le savoir, j'ai aussi écrit cette même histoire du point de vue de James, et je pourrais l'ajouter En fait, je vais probablement finir par l'ajouter anyway, une fois que j'aurai pris le temps de la taper et l'ajuster aux changements effectués dans celle de Sirius. L'histoire de James est un peu plus longue que celle de Sirius, je crois. Je pourrais aussi éventuellement écrire le point de vue de Remus, ou même de Peter, si c'est apprécié. Et ne m'épargnez pas dans vos reviews, je veux savoir vos avis, même s'ils sont négatifs!


	2. James

Voilà le point de vue de James de la même scène. Je crois qu'il est un peu plus long. Personnellement, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère que vous apprécierez aussi.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Le secret de Remus Lupin**

_Point de vue de James_

C'était une soirée d'automne typique, le vent soufflant dehors, faisant virevolter les feuilles mortes au-dehors, sous un ciel sans nuage. C'était le 17 novembre, lors de ma seconde année au collège. Et surtout, c'était la pleine lune. À l'heure qu'il était, Remus devait être dans la cabane hurlante, à terroriser les habitants de Pré-au-Lard. Et moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. Comme chaque mois, depuis que j'avais découvert son secret.

Je me rappelais bien comment je l'avais mis à jour. C'était en mars dernier. Ou février? Je ne me rappelais plus très bien de la date, mais je me souvenais très bien du stupide concours de circonstances qui m'avait mené à la vérité. Si un seul élément s'était déroulé différemment, cette soirée-là, j'en serais probablement toujours au même point que Sirius et Peter, à baigner dans les hypothèses invraisemblables.

Ça avait commencé par Evans. C'est pour dire. En fait, je l'avais croisée qui sortait de la bibliothèque, les bras chargés de livres, en la bonne petite miss Je-suis-parfaite qu'elle était. Alors, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de faire l'idiot, pour l'énerver. J'avais attendu qu'elle soit près des escaliers, je m'étais approché silencieusement par derrière, et je lui avais crié dans les oreilles de faire attention à la marche. Son sursaut, son expression apeurée, vite remplacée par de la fureur, ça valait de l'or. Sous la surprise, elle en avait échappé presque tous ses bouquins au bas des escaliers. Elle avait pris trois secondes pour les regarder dégringoler avant de se tourner vers moi, rouge de colère, alors que je riais aux éclats devant son expression. Ce qui l'avait mise encore plus hors d'elle et m'avait fait rire encore plus fort. Elle s'était mise à hurler que j'étais le plus grand crétin du monde, et comme je riais encore plus, elle avait même fini par me lancer à la tête le dernier grimoire qui lui restait dans les mains. Ai-je précisé qu'Evans était folle? Parce que franchement, pour être ami avec Servilus, il fallait forcément avoir quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond. Enfin, elle m'avait lancé son bouquin et je l'avais évité avec facilité. M'avoir manqué l'avait irritée à un tel point qu'elle était partie chercher ses livres en bas de l'escalier, les dents serrées, sûrement pour s'empêcher de hurler sa frustration, oubliant complètement que c'était un de ses précieux bouquins qu'elle venait d'utiliser comme projectile et le laissant à terre au milieu du couloir. Je l'avais donc pris, avec l'idée de le lui remettre à ma manière la prochaine fois que je la croiserais, rien que pour voir sa tête.

Le second élément de cette coïncidence, était le fait que ce fameux soir de février ou de mars, alors que j'embêtais Evans, Sirius et Peter avaient une rencontre fracassante avec Rogue et Avery. Et il avait fallu que McGonagall passe dans le même couloir qu'eux au moment exact où ils en venaient aux mains. Résultat : retenue pour les quatre fautifs le soir même. Je m'étais donc fait à l'idée de passer ma soirée avec Remus. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je sois rappelé, après l'avoir cherché une demi heure, qu'il avait, un peu plus tôt, bafouillé en détournant les yeux qu'il devait rendre visite à sa mère malade. Il donnait plutôt l'impression que c'était lui qui était malade et qu'il ferait mieux de s'abstenir de « rendre visite à sa mère », à voir l'état dans lequel il en revenait, habituellement. Et ça m'avait frustré, parce qu'il était clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'il mentait et qu'à cause de ça, j'étais pris pour passer une soirée en solitaire, chose que j'avais toujours détesté.

Le troisième point important de la série d'événement qui m'avait mené à la vérité était particulièrement ridicule. Mais voilà, j'avais fini mon livre sur le quidditch la veille, et j'étais à jour dans mes devoirs pour avoir travaillé avec Remus qui tenait absolument à prendre de l'avance, pour une raison obscure. Et donc, ce soir-là, je n'avais rien à faire de mon temps autre que m'ennuyer.

J'avais donc rejeté ma frustration sur Remus, jugeant que c'était sa faute si j'étais seul sans rien à faire. Il m'avait abandonné sans raison valable, selon moi, et en plus il m'avait menti. Et j'avais commencé à disséquer son comportement étrange, comme pour me venger de son secret qui le retenait. Et j'avais été d'autant plus frustré, parce que mon hypothèse la plus plausible, c'était qu'il avait un rendez-vous secret avec Trelawney, cette cinglée de 6e année, et qu'il était complexé par cette attirance atypique. Mais ça ne collait pas avec la fatigue, du moins avant de disparaître, et je doutais que Remus ait une quelconque attirance pour cette illuminée. Et j'avais retourné le problème encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je m'énerve et décide de feuilleter le premier livre qui m'était tombé sous la main pour me changer les idées. Livre qui s'était avéré être celui d'Evans, mais tout à mes questions, je ne voyais même pas les mots sur les pages. Jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de mots ne capte mon attention : « _disparaissait sans explication, environ une fois par mois._ » J'avais sursauté, surpris de retrouver une de mes réflexions écrites sous mes yeux. « _Elle comprit alors pourquoi il disparaissait sans explication, environ une fois par mois. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le suivre._ » Dans un premier temps, le contexte de ces mots m'avait complètement perdu. Puis, j'avais fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas un livre de la bibliothèque que j'avais entre les mains, mais un roman moldu, appartenant à Evans. En lisant le résumé et des passages au hasard, j'avais fini par comprendre que c'était un roman fantastique, racontant l'histoire d'une fille qui, ayant perdu ses parents, se voit obligée d'aller vivre chez son oncle reclus qui s'avère être un loup-garou.

Si la vision moldue des loups-garous m'avait bien fait rire, elle m'avait troublée, aussi, car les quelques détails correspondant à la réalité correspondaient aussi étrangement à Remus. Je m'étais alors précipité à la fenêtre pour apercevoir la pleine lune me narguer. J'étais descendu illico à la bibliothèque pour prendre le plus de livre que je pouvais sur le sujet. Dans la salle commune, j'avais croisé Evans. Je lui avais rendu son livre et lui avais dit merci, avant de filer à mon dortoir. Elle avait du être réellement surprise, car elle ne s'était même pas mise en colère.

J'avais passé la soirée à lire, à m'informer et à méditer sur tout cela. Quand Peter et Sirius étaient rentrés de leur retenue, j'étais certain que Remus ne pouvait être autre chose qu'un loup-garou. Tous les détails collaient trop bien. Et j'avais pris ma décision. Quoi qu'il soit, Remus resterait mon ami.

Par la suite, j'avais souvent hésité à en parler ou non. À plusieurs reprises, j'avais voulu révéler à Remus que j'étais au courant, mais j'avais eu peur. J'avais eu peur qu'il ne puisse accepter d'être ami avec quelqu'un qui savait, après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il gardait ça secret, même de ses plus proches amis. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache. Et j'avais peur qu'il ait peur de moi, qu'il se sente menacé, parce que je connaissais son secret et qu'il soit mal à l'aise en ma présence. Je voulais continuer à être son ami, tout à fait normalement. Et finalement j'avais peur qu'il m'en veuille d'avoir mis mon nez dans ses secrets sans respect pour sa vie privée. C'était son secret et son choix s'il voulait le partager ou non avec moi. Je n'avais pas à fouiner dans ses affaires. Et pour cela, j'avais été trop lâche pour lui parler. Et puis, comment amener un tel sujet sur le tapis?

Quelques fois, j'avais voulu en parler à Sirius ou Peter, aussi, pour partager mes craintes et mes questions avec quelqu'un. Mais je n'avais pu me résoudre à trahir Remus de cette manière. C'était à lui de nous en parler, pas à moi. Et en plus, je ne pouvais prédire avec certitude leur réaction, entre Peter, impressionnable, qui pourrait prendre peur et Sirius, dont l'éducation rigide pourrait prendre le dessus. J'avais donc gardé pour moi la lycanthropie de Remus et agi comme si je l'ignorais, bien que j'essayais d'aider discrètement mon ami aux approches de la pleine lune. J'espérais qu'un jour, il nous en parle de lui-même.

Voilà pourquoi, en ce soir d'automne, je me rongeais d'inquiétude en pensant à mon ami. J'avais appris, au cours de mes lectures qu'il était très douloureux de se métamorphoser en loup-garou, et qu'en plus, livré à lui-même, il risquait de se mutiler, et ça me faisait peur. Plus tôt dans la soirée, je m'étais arrangé pour donner à Remus l'occasion de s'éclipser subtilement sans avoir à s'embourber dans ses excuses auxquelles personne ne croyait. C'était ma façon de l'aider. Et à présent, je tentais très fort de me concentrer sur mon grimoire pour me sortir de la tête l'image de Remus s'attaquant lui-même.

J'avais choisi un livre de métamorphoses pour me changer les idées. Et ça aurait presque été efficace, si à la base, je n'avais pas emprunté ce bouquin sur les animagi avec une idée derrière la tête. Une idée dangereuse et probablement stupide, mais drôlement alléchante. Je venais de reprendre ma lecture quand Sirius vint s'asseoir près de moi. Levant les yeux de mon livre, je lui trouvai un drôle d'air. À la fois découragé et agacé.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Sirius? lui demandai-je, intrigué.

- Non, non, ça va. C'est juste que… enfin, t'aurais pas vu Remus?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder le ciel, au-dehors. D'où j'étais, je ne voyais pas la lune, mais je pouvais facilement l'imaginer. Bien ronde et lumineuse. Sirius pouvait-il comprendre?

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondis-je. Il est peut-être parti voir sa mère?

C'était ce qu'il prétendait presque à chaque fois, alors mieux valait resservir les même salades que lui, même si elles n'étaient pas crédibles, c'était moins suspect. Et j'avais moins l'impression de mentir à Sirius, ainsi. Sirius était comme mon frère. Je détestais lui cacher des choses.

- Sa mère? s'étonna-t-il, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Ben oui, il va la voir à peu près une fois par mois, parce qu'elle est souffrante, expliquai-je, incapable de m'empêcher de lui donner des indices, bien que je m'abstint de mettre de l'emphase sur le « une fois par mois ».

- Ah oui. C'est vrai.

Et comme je le suspectais, il n'avait pas l'air d'y croire. Il semblait de moins en moins satisfait par les explications de Remus. Il commençait sûrement à se poser plein de questions et à faire des hypothèses plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Je me demandais s'il songerait, lui aussi, à la possibilité « Trelawney ». Beuark. Sirius me posa alors une question me tirant de mes réflexions.

- De quoi? lui demandai-je, n'ayant pas compris ce qu'il venait de me dire.

- Ben, ses disparitions! s'énerva-t-il, Tu ne crois pas qu'il nous cache quelque chose?

- Pourquoi ferait-il ça?

Je me sentais assez minable de demander ça alors que je savais pertinemment ce que Remus cachait et pourquoi. Feindre l'ignorance me pesait, quelque fois. Je détestais mentir à Sirius. Aussi, je ne pus soutenir son regard alors que je prétendais ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir. Ma question sembla l'énerver.

- Bien… j'en sais rien, moi! Peut-être qu'il n'a pas assez confiance en nous?

C'était assez légitime comme interrogation. Et parce que c'était Sirius, je ne pus me résoudre à pousser ma comédie plus loin. En fait, je voulais qu'il comprenne, et ce soir, il semblait particulièrement déterminer à trouver.

- Il a peut-être un secret, concédai-je en jaugeant sa réaction.

- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait? s'énerva-t-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça change?

- Hein?

- Qu'est-ce que ça change, qu'il ait un secret?

Bon, c'était presque hypocrite de poser cette question alors que je savais exactement les enjeux. Mais s'il ne voulait qu'aider Remus, j'envisageais de lui donner quelques indices supplémentaires.

- Mais… c'est peut-être sérieux! s'écria-t-il indigné, ne me satisfaisant pas vraiment.

J'aurais préféré qu'il dise quelque chose comme quoi il voulait simplement aider Remus à porter ce qui semblait être un fardeau, mais Sirius ne pouvait pas savoir. N'empêche, sa réponse sonnait un peu comme s'il se fichait de respecter l'intimité de Remus, et ça m'énervait un peu.

- Oui, peut-être. Mais peut-être qu'il a ses raisons. Et peut-être qu'il attend d'être prêt, pour en parler. Ou peut-être qu'il considère qu'il est mieux pour nous de ne pas savoir.

- Est-ce que tu essaies de me décourager de chercher ce qu'il nous cache? me demanda Sirius, suspicieux.

- Absolument pas! lui souris-je, J'espère au contraire que tu trouveras. Mais le problème n'est peut-être pas si simple que ça

Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était qu'il réagisse à peu près comme moi. Je le regardai un instant se creuser les méninges, en vain apparemment. Cela me fit sourire. Je devais avouer que ça m'amusait quand même un peu de le voir patauger dans son ignorance. Au bout d'un moment, il eut l'air d'abandonner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis? demanda-t-il.

- Un livre de méta. C'est sur les animagi. McGonagall en a un peu parlé, au dernier cours, et je me posais quelques questions sur le sujet.

C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment que j'avais eu cette idée pour Remus.

- Genre quoi? insista-t-il.

- Les signes distinctifs, mentis-je sans hésiter, Souvent, c'est la forme des lunettes ou un truc du genre, alors je me demandais, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si un animagus changeait de style de lunettes ou arrêtait d'en porter? Le signe distinctif changerait, lui aussi?

En fait, je me posais aussi cette question stupide. Ça m'intriguait réellement.

- Urg… étrange. Drôle de question… où t'es allé pêcher ça?

- Bah, comme ça… Ça ne t'intrique pas toi? le taquinai-je.

Comme si ce genre de choses pouvait intéresser Sirius. Beaucoup trop mineur pour capter son attention, et inutile, qui plus est.

- Mais bon, poursuivis-je, jusqu'à maintenant, ce bouquin n'est pas très utile. Je crois que je vais finir par poser la question à McGonagall en personne.

Si seulement je pouvais lui demander aussi mon autre question, à savoir, si un animagus risquait gros à côtoyer un loup-garou. Mais elle risquerait de comprendre quelque chose…

Sirius fit une drôle de tête, pendant un moment, avant de finir par se lever. Je décidai de le laisser réfléchir seul et retournai à ma lecture et mes soucis. J'espérais vraiment que tout se passait bien pour Remus.

Je me demandais quelles étaient les chances que Sirius comprenne la vérité, et comment il réagirait. Ses parents avaient probablement de très mauvais préjugés sur les loups-garous. Dans quelle mesure cela influencerait-il l'avis de Sirius? Peut-être ferais-je mieux de parler avec Remus, lui expliquer que j'étais au courant pour lui, et que je l'acceptais entièrement. Ainsi, si jamais Sirius le prenait mal, il saurait qu'il n'était pas complètement délaissé. C'était peut-être la meilleure façon de prévenir une catastrophe.

Puis, Peter vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'avait quitté Sirius un peu plus tôt, m'offrant enfin une distraction digne de ce nom. Il revenait des cuisines, apparemment, et me tendit un éclair au chocolat. Avec toutes les pensées qui me trottaient dans la tête, jamais ça n'avait été aussi bienvenu. Puis, nous eûmes une conversation légère à propos des elfes de maison. Lui, au moins, ne se doutait de rien, et c'était agréable de plaisanter avec lui.

- Remus n'est pas là? Releva-t-il tout de même, alors que nous nous dirigions vers le dortoir, Il est encore chez sa mère, c'est ça?

J'eus un sourire en répondant par l'affirmative. Il ne se doutait vraiment de rien. Mais alors que nous entrâmes dans le dortoir, nous surprîmes Sirius entrain de rire. J'échangeai un regard interloqué avec Peter. Il devait être bien loin de la vérité pour trouver quoi que ce soit de drôle à la situation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Peter.

- En fait, je pensais à…

Sirius laissa sa phrase en suspense, après un regard en direction de la lune, et il perdit son sourire. Peut-être n'était-il pas si loin que ça de la vérité, en fin de compte.

- Non, rien… conclut-il en rejoignant son lit.

Il tira ses rideaux sans nous laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Peter allait faire un commentaire. Je l'en empêchai d'un geste, rejoignant mon lit à mon tour, sans lui donner d'explications. J'entrevis son air perdu avant de fermer mes rideaux à mon tour. Le pauvre devait vraiment se demander ce qui se passait…

Le lendemain, je surveillai Sirius du coin de l'œil. Il semblait guetter quelque chose, sûrement le retour de Remus, et il semblait plutôt tendu, ce qui m'inquiétait assez. Je redoutais ce qu'il pourrait dire à Remus. À plusieurs reprises, je tentai de lui parler, mais le lieu se prêtait rarement à ce genre de conversation (trop d'oreilles indiscrètes) et en plus, il ne m'écoutait pas. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il ait remarqué que je l'avais surveillé toute la journée ou qu'il ait entendu ce que j'avais tenté de lui dire à mots couverts, à cause d'un public potentiel. Je n'avais pas eu d'occasion de réellement le prendre à part, et je commençais à stresser, moi aussi. D'autant plus que j'avais le pressentiment que Sirius s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de stupide.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Remus réapparut à l'heure du repas, je m'arrangeai pour ne pas le laisser seul avec Sirius, espérant pouvoir intervenir si celui-ci venait lui parler. Je ne le lâchai que le soir, quand il alla se coucher. J'étais entrain de discuter du dernier entraînement de quidditch avec mon capitaine d'équipe lorsque j'aperçus Sirius monter au dortoir.

J'hésitai quelques secondes. Devais-je aller jouer les médiateurs ou les laisser régler cela entre eux avant de m'en mêler. Je fixai la porte durant un moment qui me sembla une éternité avant de me décider. Je courus jusqu'au dortoir et montai les marches quatre à quatre, laissant perplexe mon interlocuteur en plein milieu de la conversation. Je me glissai silencieusement dans le dortoir pour apercevoir une scène que je mis un instant à comprendre.

Je m'attendais à ce que Sirius ait réveillé Remus, qu'ils soient entrain de parler, voire de se lancer des insultes, ou même de se battre, dans le pire des cas. Mais non, Remus dormait et Sirius, debout à ses côtés, avait un objet dans la main. Quelque chose de brillant. C'est alors que je compris. C'était de l'argent. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait dans sa tête? Comment pouvait-il faire ça à Remus? Ne savait-il pas que ça allait le brûler? Comment Sirius pouvait-il ne serait-ce songer à faire cela? Alors que Remus dormait, en plus! Je sentis la fureur monter en moi. Comment ce crétin osait-il vouloir faire du mal à Remus?

En un instant, je le rejoignis et lui saisis le bras. J'entendis à peine l'objet tomber à terre, trop occupé à lancer un regard noir à Sirius. Je devais être plus impressionnant que je ne le croyais, car il tenta de s'éloigner. Mais j'étais trop furieux pour en être surpris ou le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais? lui lançai-je, en tentant de contrôler ma voix, pour ne pas me mettre à crier.

Il ne répondit rien, le regard fuyant, presque coupable. Sa réaction m'énerva encore plus, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. J'avais besoin de savoir. Il devait me répondre.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu faire ça, Sirius? insistai-je.

- Je… je…

Il paraissait presque apeuré. Mais allait-il finir par me répondre? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de cet imbécile? Puis, il sembla se ressaisir et me retourna un regard de colère.

- Il fallait que je vérifie! cria-t-il sèchement, Ça me paraissait dément, mais tout collait. Il fallait que je soit sûr que ce n'était pas le cas.

Un test! Tout ça pour un test! N'avait-il donc aucune considération pour Remus? Le blesser ne le dérangeait donc pas? À moins bien sûr qu'il n'ait décidé que s'il était réellement un loup-garou, ça n'était plus important! Je sentis le mépris s'ajouter à ma colère. Mais à quoi il pensait, ce crétin? Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il puisse agir comme ça. Je n'étais pas loin d'exploser de rage.

- Mais n'as-tu pas envisagé ce qui se passerait si tu avais raison? lui lançai-je, méprisant et bouillonnant, N'es-tu pas conscient de l'effet qu'a l'argent sur les loups-garous? Pauvre con! Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à faire, abruti? Lui faire du mal?

J'avais parlé sous le coup de la colère, sans réfléchir. Ce ne fut qu'en apercevant Remus blêmir que je m'aperçus d'abord qu'il était réveillé, et ensuite quelle portée pouvaient avoir mes paroles sur lui. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de ça, et ce n'était pas la meilleure manière d'aborder le sujet. J'en voulus d'autant plus à Sirius de m'avoir amener à me révéler de cette manière. J'aurais voulu pouvoir rassurer Remus, mais j'étais incapable de détacher mon regard furieux de Sirius.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en enregistrant mes paroles. Parce qu'il réalisait que Remus était réellement un loup-garou ou parce que son propre comportement l'horrifiait? Je n'en savais trop rien et aucune des options n'avait le potentiel de me calmer. Ne pouvait-il donc pas réfléchir à la conséquence de ses actes une seule fois dans sa vie? Pour l'instant, tout ce dont j'avais envie, c'était de lui démolir le portrait. Qu'il soit plus grand et plus bâti que moi n'avait aucune importance.

J'étais sur le point de passer à l'acte quand Remus se leva pour quitter le dortoir. « Pas question », pensai-je. Il n'allait pas s'en aller avant qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire. Lâchant Sirius, je le retint par l'épaule. Il tremblait et sa respiration saccadée me faisait de la peine à entendre. Je tentai de me calmer pour pouvoir lui parler doucement, mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Sirius fut plus rapide que moi et se plaça en face de notre ami.

- Eh! Remus! On est amis. Ne crois pas que ça va changer quoi que ce soit, tes histoires de hurlement à la lune. Chacun ses défauts, non? Moi je ronfle et je laisse traîner mes chaussettes sales au pied de ton lit, c'est pas vraiment mieux…

Et il éclata de rire devant la tête de Remus. Ses plaisanteries eurent un effet miraculeux sur mon humeur, et je me sentis brusquement soulagé et satisfait. Ça, c'était le Sirius que j'appréciais.

- J'appuie Sirius, ajoutai-je en souriant, Franchement, si tu croyais te débarrasser de nous si facilement, tu t'es trompé. Tu n'as pas fini de nous endurer. À moi bien sûr que les chaussettes sales de Sirius te dérangent…

Ce qui amena des larmes dans les yeux de Remus. Oulà! Je n'en attendais pas tant! Puis il vacilla sur ses pieds. Sirius et moi l'attrapâmes chacun par un bras pour l'asseoir de force sur son lit, prenant place à ses côtés. Remus s'efforçait vainement d'endiguer l'inondation qui débordait de ses yeux.

- Je… excusez-moi, commença-t-il d'une voix tremblotante, je sais que… que j'aurais du vous en parler mais, j'avais tellement peur… Je veux dire… depuis que je suis tout petit, les gens ont peur de moi et me méprisent, alors je pensais que si vous compreniez vous… comme tous les autres, vous…

- Ça va, le coupai-je alors qu'il s'empêtrait, On comprend très bien tout ça. Mais sache qu'à l'avenir, tu peux avoir confiance en nous

- On ne te laissera pas tomber, ajouta Sirius en lui faisant une accolade.

Alors que je voyais Remus se détendre, dans les bras de Sirius, je pouvais déjà prédire qu'il allait s'endormir. Après tout, c'était un lendemain de pleine lune! Quand ce fut fait, après qu'il n'ait murmuré je-ne-savais-pas-quoi à notre intention, nous le couchâmes correctement et le bordâmes. Je me disais que j'aimerais bien faire de même, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas l'avis de Sirius.

- Depuis quand tu le sais? me demanda-t-il après un moment.

À voir son regard déterminé, je n'allait pas m'en tiré si facilement.

- Oh! Depuis… Depuis le moi de mars dernier, je crois. Ou peut-être février, avouai-je.

- Quoi, si longtemps?

Sa question sonnait comme un reproche. Je pouvais le comprendre. Son regard aussi était accusateur et je trouvai le besoin de justifier mon silence. Je le lui devais bien, après tout.

- Ça fait un bon moment, mais je n'osais pas trop en parler, expliquai-je. Je me disais que peut-être valait-il mieux d'attendre que Remus soit prêt à aborder le sujet de lui-même. Et puis, de quel droit aurais-je pu colporter ses secrets comme ça, à tout le monde? C'était ses affaires, quand même. Et je ne pouvais prévoir ta réaction avec certitude, c'est quand même un gros morceau. Si ça avait dû mal se passer, ça aurait pu être catastrophique. Et pourtant, j'ai tergiversé des millions de fois, à revenir sur ma décision encore et encore, et à décider de me taire à la dernière minute. J'aurais pu en parler à Remus, aussi, mais je ne voulais pas lui mettre la pression ni l'effrayer. Et pour être franc, je n'avais simplement aucune idée de la manière d'aborder le sujet, que ce soit avec toi, Peter ou Remus. Alors je me dégonflais souvent à la dernière minute. Pathétique, non?

Car, en fin de compte, c'était ça l'ultime raison. J'avais tout simplement été incapable d'amener le sujet avec Remus, alors que ça aurait sûrement été la meilleure chose à faire. J'avais été trop lâche pour lui parler. Quel courage, pour un griffondor… J'aurais dû lui en parler plus tôt. Sirius sembla comprendre, cependant, et il hocha distraitement la tête. Je sursautai lorsqu'il se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose à terre. J'avais complètement oublié ce fameux objet en argent. Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce que c'était. Je fus satisfait lorsqu'il le balança par la fenêtre.

Peter entra dans le dortoir juste à temps pour voir Sirius procéder. Il nous regarda un peu bizarrement. J'échangeai un regard avec Sirius et je sus qu'il pensait comme moi. Peter pourrait bien attendre une journée supplémentaire pour avoir des explications. La journée avait été suffisamment éprouvante comme ça. Comme pour m'approuver, Sirius se dirigea vers son lit en même temps que moi et nous tirâmes nous rideaux de concert. Le deuxième soir consécutif. Peter devait vraiment se poser plein de question. Mais ce soir-là, ça ne m'empêcha pas de dormir.

* * *

Et voilà! Merci de m'avoir lue et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos commentaires. Alors, vous avez trouvé ça comment?


	3. Remus

Salut! J'ai finalement décidé d'écrire le point de vue de Remus de cette même scène. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi. Je l'ai terminé il y a pas cinq minutes et je ne me suis pas vraiment relue, parce que je déteste ça, alors il se peut qu'il rest quelques coquilles. Si c'est le cas, désolée...

Enfin, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Le secret de Remus Lupin**

Point de vue de Remus

C'était une soirée d'automne typique, le vent soufflant dehors, faisant virevolter les feuilles mortes au-dehors, sous un ciel sans nuage. C'était le 17 novembre, lors de ma seconde année au collège. Et moi, j'attendais la lune, la peur au ventre, comme à chaque mois depuis tant d'années. Depuis tellement longtemps que je n'étais pas sûr de me rappeler de ce que c'était avant, de ce que c'était d'être normal. Et comme à chaque mois depuis mon entrée au collège, j'avais une pensée pour mes amis, qui n'étaient au courant de rien, à qui je mentais. Je tremblais à la simple idée qu'ils puissent un jour découvrir mon terrible secret. Ils ne devaient jamais savoir. Et pourtant, je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Sirius et James étaient parmis les élèves les plus brillants de la promotion. Ils finiraient par comprendre, c'était inévitable. Ils avaient déjà des soupçons. Je pouvais bien voir qu'ils ne croyaient pas mes mensonges. Et quand ils comprendraient… Quand ils comprendraient, tout serait fini. Qui pourrait apprécier un monstre tel que moi? Comment pourraient-ils faire confiance à un monstre tel que moi, alors que je leur prouvais déjà que je n'étais qu'un menteur? Cette amitié était vouée à l'échec. Elle était basée sur le mensonge, ça ne pouvait pas durer. Et ils méritaient tellement mieux que moi. Mais penser à ce moment inéluctable où ils comprendraient… Je ne le supporterais pas. Ils auraient bien raison de me rejeter et je ne pourrais décemment pas leur en vouloir, mais… Tout ça me faisait peur. S'ils me rejetaient, j'aurais la preuve qu'il me fallait pour me prouver définitivement que ma vie n'en valait pas la peine, et que je ferais mieux d'abandonner. Peut-être y avait-il une chance qu'ils m'acceptent? C'était le seul espoir qui me permettait encore de m'accrocher, d'essayer de vivre comme tous les autres, la seule chose qui me laissait croire que peut-être je pouvais moi aussi avoir une vie normale.

Puis, la lune fit son apparition, coupant mes réflexions, la douleur et les instincts meurtriers prenant le dessus. Et la nuit se ferait un plaisir de me rappeler à quel point j'étais monstrueux et dangereux, et à quel point mes espoirs étaient vains. Qui pourrait aimer un monstre à ce point assoiffé de sang, qu'à défaut de victimes accessibles, il s'attaquait lui-même?

Le réveil fut pénible, comme toujours. J'étais épuisé, et c'est dans le brouillard le plus complet que j'atterris finalement à l'infirmerie. Et je dormis toute la journée. Je détestais les lendemains de pleine lune. J'étais contraint de manquer les cours, je prenais du retard et j'attirais l'attention sur moi. C'était les moments où je craignais le plus que la vérité ne soit dévoilée. Et c'était aussi les moments où je me sentais le plus coupable de cacher mon secret à tous ces innocents qui ne soupçonnaient même pas à quel point j'étais dangereux, les moments où je me sentais incapable de faire face à un éventuel rejet. Souvent, j'avais des flashs de ma nuit, et j'étais plus convaincu que jamais d'être un véritable monstre.

Lorsque je me réveillai, en fin d'après-midi, je dus argumenter un bon moment avant que Mme Pomfresh me laisse sortir. J'étais conscient de ne pas avoir eu mon content de sommeil, mais rester à l'infirmerie plus longtemps me répugnait. Moins longtemps je disparaissais, mieux c'était, selon moi. Je voulais être le plus subtil possible quand à mes absences mensuelles, quitte à être un peu fatigué. Bon, peut-être plus que juste un peu. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de retrouver mon lit. Mais je décidai tout de même de faire une apparition dans la grande salle pour le repas. C'est en m'y rendant que je tombai sur Sirius. Il avait l'air un peu étrange, comme stressé ou tendu. Il semblait sur le point de parler quand James arriva en nous lançant un « Tien! Vous êtes là vous deux! Vous venez manger? ». Il était un peu trop enthousiasme pour être naturel. Sirius eut un sourire forcé en nous suivant vers la grande salle où James m'entraînait déjà.

Le repas fut bizarre. Sirius était étrangement silencieux, ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, de sombres pensées, et me jetait de drôles de regards, de temps en temps. Il me rendait nerveux. Avait-il compris? Alors pourquoi diable était-il en train de manger à la même table que moi, le loup-garou, sans poser de questions, ni hurler de terreur, sans même me lancer des regards de dégoût, ou au moins de mépris? Il semblait plutôt pris au cœur d'un problème. Se demandait-il s'il devait m'abandonner ou non ou hésitait-il entre crier au loup ou garder le secret? Ou peut-être que c'était complètement autre chose et que mon secret n'avait rien à voir? Le comportement de James était tout aussi déconcertant. Il montrait un enthousiasme artificiel, mais au fond, il semblait tendu, lui aussi, mais tentait manifestement de faire comme si de rien n'était. Lui, c'était à Sirius qu'il lançait des regards bizarres. Et Sirius semblait ne même pas le remarquer. Ils semblaient tout deux en quelque sorte impatients, et j'avais l'impression que bientôt, la situation allait exploser. Était-il possible qu'ils se soient disputés? Ça expliquerait peut-être l'attitude prudente de James. Mais pas celle de Sirius. Non, ils étaient juste bizarres. J'échangeai un regard d'incompréhension avec Peter. Il semblait aussi perdu que moi. Apparemment, c'était une histoire en James et Sirius, et Peter n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait. Quand à moi, mon cerveau était trop épuisé pour se poser plus de questions, et je décidai de laisser aller.

Le reste de la soirée fut tout aussi étrange. James ne me quitta pas d'une semelle, ce qui me rendait encore plus confus. Je ne comprenais pas la raison d'un tel comportement. Surtout que sa conversation paraissait forcée et sa présence semblait délibérée. Sirius non plus n'était jamais trop loin, mais il semblait plutôt guetter quelque chose. Il avait plus l'air de m'espionner qu'autre chose. Et James n'arrêtait pas de le surveiller. Bizarre…

Finalement, lassé de leurs attitudes incompréhensibles, je décidai d'aller me coucher. S'ils continuaient comme ça encore longtemps, ils allaient finir par me donner la migraine. Je laissai donc James avec son capitaine de Quidditch, espérant qu'il juge une conversation sur son sujet préféré plus intéressante que de venir me border. Avec son comportement de la soirée, je m'attendais à tout. Heureusement, ce fut le cas. Seul dans mon dortoir, je ne mis pas plus de cinq minutes à m'endormir. Je ne voulais pas avoir à me questionner à nouveau avant d'avoir le cerveau en état de le faire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais?

La voix de James résonna dans l'obscurité. J'étais dans le brouillard. Je ne le voyais pas. Il portait sa cape d'invisibilité peut-être? Oui, c'était sûrement ça!

- Pourquoi voulais-tu faire ça, Sirius?

Sirius? Sirius était là, aussi? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait? Une mauvaise farce, sûrement. Comme voler le fameux vif d'or de James? Oui, sûrement…

-Je… je…

C'était la voix de Sirius, il paraissait effrayé. Quel rêve étrange… Mais en ouvrant les yeux, je réalisai que ce n'était pas un rêve. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Jamais je n'avais vu James dans un état pareil. Le regard qu'il jetait à Sirius me glaça le sang. Du mépris, de la colère, de la déception… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Si James et Sirius se disputaient, alors cela voulait-il dire que le monde avait cessé de tourner? Ça ne pouvait pas être réel, n'est-ce pas? Et Sirius qui semblait paniqué… Tout ça ne leur ressemblait pas, et ça me faisait peur.

Puis le regard de Sirius croisa le mien et quelque chose changea au fond de ses yeux. Quand il se retourna vers James, il sembla tout autant en colère que lui. James et Sirius étaient comme des frères! Ils ne pouvaient pas s'entredéchirer comme ça! Le monde _devait_ s'être mis à tourner à l'envers. C'était la seule explication logique.

- Il fallait que je vérifie! cria Sirius à la tête de James, Ça me paraissait dément, mais tout collait. Il fallait que je sois sûr que ce n'était pas le cas.

Un horrible pressentiment me noua les entrailles. Avant même que je n'aie eu le temps d'analyser les paroles de Sirius et leurs différents sens possibles, quelque part au fond de moi, j'avais déjà compris, sans oser me l'avouer. Mon esprit semblait paralysé. Je sentais la panique monter en moi.

- Mais n'as-tu pas envisagé ce qui se passerait si tu avais raison? N'es-tu pas conscient de l'effet qu'a l'argent sur les loups-garous? Pauvre con! Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à faire, abruti? Lui faire du mal?

Suite à ces mots, un silence monstrueux emplit la pièce. Je pouvais entendre la voix de James résonner dans ma tête, prononçant le mot qui avait détruit ma vie. Loup-garou. Ils savaient. Rien d'autre ne pouvait pénétrer mon esprit que cette constatation horrifiante. Ils savaient, et plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Je sentis la nausée me prendre. Ils allaient me rejeter, c'était sûr. Allaient-ils avoir peur de moi? Ou allaient-ils me mépriser? Me détester pour avoir trahi leur confiance? Peut-être tout à la fois… Allaient-ils exiger mon renvoie? Le dévoiler à tout le monde? Ils savaient. Ils ne pourraient sûrement pas garder ça pour eux. Et même s'ils décidaient de garder le secret, jamais ils n'accepteraient de continuer à partager le même dortoir que moi. Ils allaient m'éviter, dorénavant. Ils ne voudraient plus me parler. Ils se tiendraient loin, ne voudraient plus m'approcher. C'était la fin. La fin de notre amitié. La fin de la confiance et la complicité qui nous liait. Et la fin de mes espoirs en la vie.

Je savais qu'ils seraient dans leur droit de me haïr. Je leur avais menti durant tellement longtemps. J'avais trahi leur confiance. Et j'étais une monstruosité de la nature. Je ne pouvais pas les blâmer de prendre peur. Et pourtant, à cet instant, je compris que je ne leur pardonnerais jamais ce rejet. Que jamais je ne pourrais à nouveau accorder ma confiance à qui que ce soit, et que j'en voulais déjà à la terre entière du traitement que je recevais depuis la tendre enfance. Je n'avais jamais choisi ce que j'étais devenu. Je n'avais jamais rien fait pour mériter cela. Alors pourquoi devais-je endurer tout cela?

Et par dessus tout cela, je me sentais vide. C'était fini. Perdre cette amitié à laquelle je m'étais trop attaché me faisait souffrir. Je savais que ce serait éphémère, que je devais me préparer. Je croyais être prêt. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que ça ferait aussi mal. Et le silence se prolongeait. De plus en plus lourd et de plus en plus insupportable. Puis, je ne tins plus. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre qu'ils m'annoncent que tout était fini. Je le savais déjà, je ne voulais pas l'entendre, et j'étais bien incapable de supporter leurs regards, à cet instant. J'étais incapable de les regarder, ou même de supporter leur présence. Alors je me levai pour quitter cet endroit. Pour les empêcher de me dire ces mots qui me briseraient définitivement.

Mais James m'arrêta. Il me retint par l'épaule, et je fus incapable d'aller plus loin. J'étais incapable de bouger. Je ne pouvais que rester là et attendre. Attendre qu'ils m'aient dit ce qu'ils avaient à dire, ce que je ne voulais pas entendre. Puis le visage de Sirius apparut dans mon champ de vision. Son expression me déconcerta. Je n'y trouvai rien de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Pas de haine, pas de mépris et encore moins de dégoût. Seulement un air solennel et sérieux.

- Eh! Remus! On est amis. Ne crois pas que ça va changer quoi que ce soit, tes histoires de hurlement à la lune. Chacun ses défauts, non? Moi je ronfle et je laisse traîner mes chaussettes sales au pied de ton lit, c'est pas vraiment mieux…

Je restai figé à ces paroles. Je devais prendre mes rêves pour la réalité. Avait-il vraiment dit qu'on pouvait rester amis malgré tout? Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il avait dit? Je devais avoir mal compris. Puis il éclata de rire. Pas d'un rire moqueur ou cruel. Simplement son rire franc, qui sonnait comme un aboiement. Étais-je tombé dans la quatrième dimension, ou étais-je déjà rendu dans la cinquième?

Puis ce fut autour de James de s'adresser à moi avec son grand sourire, tout colère miraculeusement évaporée :

- J'appuie Sirius. Franchement, poursuivit-il, si tu croyais te débarrasser de nous si facilement, tu t'es trompé. Tu n'as pas fini de nous endurer. À moi bien sûr que les chaussettes sales de Sirius te dérangent…

Et alors que je comprenais le sens de leurs paroles, pleines de leur humour douteux, surtout au vu de la situation, je sentis le soulagement me submerger. Toute cette angoisse qui me serrait le cœur, cette peur horrible qui me retournait les entrailles, toutes ces sensations s'évaporèrent. Le soulagement, la joie, l'espoir qui déferlèrent en moi comme une vague furent si puissant que j'en eus le vertige et que je me sentis perdre pied. J'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans un rêve. Et sans comprendre exactement comment, je me retrouvai assis sur mon lit, entre Sirius et James. Ils voulaient bien de moi. Ils n'allaient pas me rejeter. Et puis je réalisai alors que mes yeux étaient plein d'eau. Je les essuyai frénétiquement.

- Je… excusez-moi, balbutiai-je.

Je ne leur avais pas fait confiance. Je leur avais menti et ils ne m'en voulaient pas. Je ne les méritais pas. Je ne savais pas trop quoi leur dire, mon cerveau était embrumé par toutes ces émotions. J'avais un peu l'impression d'être déconnecté de la réalité, comme si ma tête s'était mise hors fonction.

- Je sais que… que j'aurais dû vous en parler mais, j'avais tellement peur… tentai-je d'expliquer, Je veux dire… depuis que je suis tout petit, les gens ont peur de moi et me méprisent, alors je pensais que si vous compreniez vous… comme tous les autres, vous…

Je n'étais pas sûr d'être très cohérent. Je ne savais pas où je voulais en venir non plus. En fait, je ne savais même pas ce que j'étais en train de dire.

- Ça va, me coupa James, On comprend très bien tout ça. Mais sache qu'à l'avenir, tu peux avoir confiance en nous.

Et je sentais au loin, dans le brouillard de mon cerveau, la reconnaissance et la culpabilité se disputer la place.

- On ne te laissera pas tomber, ajouta Sirius en me faisant une accolade.

Ma gratitude était bien au-delà des mots. Je pouvais retrouver confiance en la vie, tant et aussi longtemps que notre amitié durerait. Mais quand je sentis l'épuisement prendre le dessus, je m'efforçai de mettre en mots mes sentiments. En un seul mot, en fait : « Merci.»

Je leur serais à jamais reconnaissant. Ils ne réalisaient sûrement pas à quel point ils me sauvaient la vie.

* * *

Et voilà! Je suis consciente que ce chapitre s'est sûrement fait attendre. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé! (Et n'hésitez pas à me dire, si vous avez apprécié) Par contre, je ne crois pas que je vais ajouter le point de vue de Peter. J'avais dit que je le ferais peut-être, mais je ne suis vraiment pas inspirée sur ce coup-là. De toute façon, il est pas très présent.

Merci de m'avoir lue, en particulier aux quelques personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mais aussi à toutes les autres qui n'en ont pas laissé.

Noir d'Encre


End file.
